


when we're ninety two, the same as seventeen

by kairaindaeyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by pink sweats ft. dk and josh's 17, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaindaeyo/pseuds/kairaindaeyo
Summary: Mingyu, who has been watching Joshua and Dk's recording since it started, stayed in the studio even when the rest of the bunch left. He found himself immersed in the music while his thoughts wandered Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	when we're ninety two, the same as seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> the song 17 by Pink Sweats ft. Dk and Joshua touched me to my deepest core and it inspired me to write this short one shot. i hope you enjoy.

_Even if the world is cold,  
Even if the wind blows,  
We will bloom when we're ninety-two  
the same as seventeen._

The sweet voice of Seokmin became a lullaby to Mingyu who has been watching the on the sofa from the other side of the studio since the recording started. The man who is usually loud, observed the production quietly as if his mind was traveling somewhere far while the lyrics sink in his thoughts. It somehow reminded him of Wonwoo.

 _"I think we're done!"_ A man behind the desk filled with switches and buttons, exclaimed.

On the other side of the transparent glass that parted the room, Seokmin let out a sharp exhale and removed the headphone from his head, carefully placing it on the stand. _"Thank you for your hard work!",_ he bowed and proceeded to where the rest of the team are.

 _"Shall we all have dinner together?"_ Jisoo asked the bunch who were tired from working all day.

Mingyu sat up and stretched his back, switching his body from side to side. He didn't have any appetite, nor did he felt like going out. Just the thoughts in his mind were plenty enough to make him full.

The people who were inside the studio went out one by one to have a meal on a restaurant they've decided upon. _"Mingyu-yah, you coming?",_ Jisoo's soft voice called out to the spaced-out younger.

Mingyu shook his and and flashed the older a smile. _"No hyung, I'm not hungry. Thanks."_

 _"Alright. See you later.",_ the man said before closing the door.

Mingyu stayed still on the sofa for quiet a while, letting out straight sighs. Oddly enough, he didn't feel sad nor lonely even being alone in the empty, dimmed room. He stood up, and made short steps towards the desk. His hands searched the buttons and ended up playing the song that his members just finished recording.

The tall man sat on one of the swivel chairs as the speakers that surrounded the small room blasted soft beats. He have heard this song almost a hundred times now, yet, he still couldn't get tired from listening to it.

He closed his eyes while slowly nodding to the sound of the bass. He listens to the words earnestly and then he smiles. He smiles as he thinks of Wonwoo as if the song's lyrics were meant to be written for the older. His emotions took over his body and his lover filled his mind. He felt more foolishly in love than he ever did.

 _"Holy shit!"_ Mingyu jumped out of his seat from the surprise of two cold hands that touched his exposed nape. With both palms resting on his chest, the fella quickly turned around and saw the person behind the surprise. He chuckled, lips curved up to the highest it could ever be. It was Wonwoo.

 _"You scared me!"_ Mingyu told the man in glasses before him who is brimming with laughter.

 _"Sorry!"_ Still exploding with cheers, Wonwoo tried to catch his breath, and stationed his hands on the taller's shoulder, bringing him back to sit on the chair. The younger just can't seem to find a reason to not find his lover adorable, laughing his heart out like this. All Mingyu could do was sit down and fix his gaze on the man whom he found ridiculously desirable, wearing his hoodie that fitted the older's thin built loosely. 

Wonwoo, now recovered from making fun of the younger, sat on another swivel chair and shifted to his lover's side. _"I even knocked but you still didn't notice me come in."_

Mingyu let out a giggle under his breath, thinking how he must have looked, immersed into his own world. He couldn't say a word back to the older. He just managed to look at the other. 

Flashing an honest smile, Wonwoo caught the younger's eyes and took the hands that looked so big next to his. _"So this is the final product of the song...It sounds great."_

The smile on Mingyu's face stayed as he leaned forward to his lover, reaching his hands on the hood that was resting at the back of the older. He carefully lifted it over Wonwoo's head, enclosing the man's fair face, whom he found so cute. _"Hmm.",_ he hummed. _"I like it a lot.",_ said Mingyu, cupping his lover's face with his warm palms while his thumbs circled around the side of its mouth.

With eyes closed, Wonwoo pressed his rosy cheeks against one side of the younger's comfortable touch and planted a kiss on it. He caressed the wrists of the man that held him so dearly as he pays attention to every series of letters that filled the song. 

_Your eyes that are looking at me, Your voice that's calling for me.  
They are so beautiful, when we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen.  
I won't let go of this hand. Please forever stay beside me just like this,  
When we're ninety-two,the same as seventeen._

Different emotions dwelled on every inch of Wonwoo's body. _"I think I like it a lot too."_ He opened his eyes and the first thing it perceived is Mingyu's face with slight drops of tears escaping the man's sight. The older couldn't help but to feel the fluids on his eyes form. Wonwoo gently patted his hands on his lover's cheeks, thumbs sweeping the tears away. 

Mingyu felt like nothing in this world could ever make him feel the way Wonwoo does, and that makes him so damn happy, enough to tear him up. If there was one person that was destined for him, it is this man. And even if ever that wasn't the case, he still wouldn't trade anything in the world for Jeon Wonwoo.

The younger smiled sheepishly and looked down, while his hands grabbed the ones that fondled on his face. He gripped it tightly, and placed gentle kisses on the older's knuckles. 

_So promise you'll never change,  
and I'll always be the same.  
We'll be dancin' the same groove,  
when we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen. _

Wonwoo got up from the seat without breaking out of his lover's grasp. He lightly pulled Mingyu out of the chair and paced closely in front of the taller. The small body of him embraced the younger while he wrap his arms around the man's waist. He slowly swayed their bodies left to right as his head rested on the younger's chest. The heartbeat of Mingyu that overlapped the speakers sounded like the most soothing refrain he has ever heard. 

The taller found his mouth forming a weak smile, hovering his head on the left side of the older's face, as he starts to follow the steps Wonwoo danced. Mingyu's arms enveloped the lean body of his lover. 

_"I'll dance like this with you even if our eyes start to form wrinkles. If your knees loses its strength, I'll waltz in front of you. I'd sing you our songs until our hearings begin to fade. I'll continue to make you meals until we can't taste no more. Stay with me always?"_ The soft voice that whispered to Wonwoo's ears made his cheeks warm as tears fell slowly on top of his skin. There's no word to express his happiness upon hearing Mingyu's honest confession, as he knows that all he wants in the future is the same as what the younger wishes for. He let out small chuckles. 

_"I will."_

_Even if the world is cold,  
Even if the wind blows,  
We will bloom when we're ninety-two  
the same as seventeen._

And from this moment on, Mingyu swore on his heart that he will love no one else but just Wonwoo. He will treasure one man, and only this one. He will grow to be ninety-two with one person and love him as strong as he does right now, as if the word 'love' ceases to even compare to what he feels. So strong that he feels like he discovered the meaning of the word 'love' before it even began to exist.


End file.
